


us and them

by junew



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, inspired by one (1) scene from the movie of the same title lol, ong seongwu is hella ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: "Are they... Do they really do this every fucking time I'm here?"





	us and them

"Are they... Do they really do this every fucking time I'm here?" Seongwu sits up, turns around, and lies down with his head now on the foot of Daniel's bed. 

"Like do they know I'm here then decide to have sex like... wild animals every time they feel my company... or--or you hear this everyday?" He places both of his feet on the wall just above the headboard of Daniel's bed.

Daniel chuckles, sitting up from where he was lying down on the makeshift bed on his _own_ apartment's floor.

"Why aren't you still used to it, Seongw--" 

"Hah! Daniel! _Fuck me_! Harder!" the older started shouting out of nowhere making Daniel kneel to look at him with wide, panicked eyes.

"Seongwu-- SEONGWU, what the fuck are you doing?" Daniel hisses at Seongwu who is now currently kicking the wall.

"Hah! Oh my god, Daniel! Harder!" Seongwu shouts, his feet stomping the thin wall with much more force than before. If Daniel was not so concerned about other things (read: Seongwu losing his mind), he would have complained about it getting dents or something. 

"SEONGWU, STOP!" the younger scrambles to drag his knees close to the bed then tries to pull Seongwu's legs away from the wall but fails when the other clamps his legs around Daniel's hand instead.

"Fuck! Daniel, hah," Seongwu, despite of Daniel's whines, still continues on what he was doing, moaning--shouting pleasures of _pretend_ just to spite the neighbors who were constantly doing their thing, the thin walls that separate both apartments not enough for the sounds that still evidently and unfortunately go through.

"If you don't moan with me, they'll think you're weak-- I don't know passed out or something, or maybe like a... one-minute man, whatever the fuck they call it, come on-" Seongwu whispers to Daniel with one foot still kicking the wall and the other one shaking the headboard of the bed. Daniel blinks at him in realization, then shakes his head. 

"Niel, hah! That's so good, fuck!" Seongwu screams again before looking at the other, trying so hard to hold in his laughter. Daniel laughs at him, laughs at the ridiculousness of the moment. 

"You're crazy."

Seongwu just laughs with him still kicking the wall to shake it a bit.

"Seongwu! F-hah, so good!" Daniel ( _fake_ ) moans, clutching his chest and falling back on the thick comforter dramatically.

"That's the spirit!" Seongwu mouths to Daniel, leans up with his elbows supporting his weight to look down at the younger, then grins at him. The one with his all his ( _cute_ ) crooked teeth showing. The one Daniel loves seeing the most. 

"Fuck you, Ong Seongwu," Daniel smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's a literal piece of garbage lol ,,, also ! when will i stop posting drabbles :(
> 
> anw! the title "us and them" came from the 2018 chinese movie with the same title :D
> 
> thank you for reading ooF


End file.
